La doma de la fiera
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: Bellatrix Black no es suya. Bellatrix Black no es de nadie. No baja la cabeza, sólo finge hacerlo. No entrega el poder, sólo les deja creer eso. Betratrix Black nunca será domada.


**La doma de la fiera**

**Disclaimer**: Tal vez me disfracé de Rowling en Halloween, pero no, no soy ella.

* * *

_Plis, plas, plis_. Las gotas de lluvia no dejan de caer. _Plis, plas, plis_. Las gotas de lluvia mojan el pavimento. _Plis, plas, plis_. Las gotas de agua empapan sus cabellos, sus ropas, sus rostros que se miran y se reconocen.

- Hola - dice él.

- Hola - dice ella.

_Plis, plas, plis_. Él tiene una cicatriz que le cruza la mejilla y le llega hasta la frente sin tocar el ojo. _Plis, plas, plis_. Ella tiene una pequeña marca en el labio. _Plis, plas, plis_. Ellos entran en la casa.

- Cierra la puerta, Rod - le dice sin mirarlo.

- Ciérrala tú - replica él.

La cierran ambos. _Plis_… Él da el primer paso. _Plas_…Ella acorta la distancia. _Plis_… Por fin se tocan los labios. El beso es furioso, apasionado. Es devorar la boca del otro, es dominar la boca del otro, es reclamar la boca del otro.

- Hueles a sangre - susurra ella.

Él esboza una sonrisa irónica.

- ¿Y a qué huele la sangre, Bella?

- A sangre, Rod.

_Plis, plas, plis_. Ella rodea su cintura con sus piernas. Sin soltarse suben las escaleras, a trompicones, tropezando todo a su paso, besándose contra la pared y contra las puertas, tirando todo, rompiendo todo, riendo a veces. _Plis, plas, pli_s. Ella le desabrocha los pantalones, él le sube la falda. Es él el que la embiste contra la pared. Es ella la que gime y grita, la que clava sus uñas en la espalda masculina y la que enreda los negros cabellos de la cabeza.

_- Nunca podrías casarte conmigo, Rod. _

_Lestrange esboza una mueca burlona. _

_- ¿Nos apostamos algo, querida?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros. _

_- Déjalo, de todas formas vas a perder. _

_- ¿Piensas casarte alguna vez?_

_- Tal vez. _

_- ¿Con alguno de los que salimos hoy?_

_- A ver, no. Macnair está más preocupado por conseguir criaturas "potencialmente peligrosas" que por tener una esposa. Avery y Mulciber parecen compartir el mismo cordón umbilical, la mujer que se case con alguno de los dos debe estar segura que le gustan los tríos. Snape es un mestizo. Y a Malfoy… a Malfoy parece que le metieron algo en el culo y que aún no se lo ha sacado. _

_Él ríe por la gracia de Bella y ella sonríe complacida. _

_- Pobre Malfoy._

_- Nah, se lo merece. _

_- Yo sí me casaré contigo, Bella. _

_- Rod, vas a perder. _

_- Yo nunca pierdo, querida. _

_- Conmigo sí, querido. _

_Ella le saca la lengua, como una niña pequeña, y entró en su casa. El desafío había sido lanzado. _

_Plis, plas, plis_. Ella le muerde el hombro en un gesto juguetón. Él cierra los ojos y aprieta los labios. Ella lo muerde hasta sacarle sangre. _Plis, plas, plis. _

_Él rodea con sus dedos largos la copa de espumoso champán hecho por hadas. Ella bebe un dorado whisky de fuego. Ambos se miran desde la otra punta del salón. Él alza su copa como invitándola a brindar, ella acepta. _

_Imperceptiblemente aprieta la mano que tiene libre. Rod no se le acerca, no le pide un baile, no parece estar interesado en ella más que para burlarse. Bella aprieta la mandíbula. Sabe que Rod está jugando con ella, sabe que todo es parte de un retorcido y asqueroso plan del hombre que ha asegurado casarse con ella. Pero en vez de cortarlo e ignorar sus atenciones, se encuentra intrigada y expectante de lo que sea que vaya a pasar entre ellos. Le sigue el juego. Bella deja caer la copa. Hay que cambiar las reglas para que ella sea la que dirija el estúpido juego. _

_- ¿Quieres bailar?_

_Rod se le ha acercado y en aquel momento le ofrece la mano. Nuevamente le quita la oportunidad de cambiar las tornas del juego. Bella maldice y acepta la mano de Lestrange. _

_Plis, plas, plis_. Él la lanza sobre la cama y ella llega a rebotar. Él se agacha y busca debajo de la cama.

- ¿Buscabas esto? - pregunta Bella.

Un filoso cuchillo se encuentra entre los dedos de su esposa. Rod se monta sobre ella. Forcejean por unos momentos, pero al final ella deja que él coja el cuchillo. Bella sonríe, se lame los labios por un momento. Está expectante y emocionada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme, Rod?

- Creo que la verdadera pregunta es que no voy a hacerte.

Ella sonríe ampliamente. _Plis, plas, plis_.

_Las manos de ella están llenas de sangre. No es su sangre. Rod sospecha que es la sangre de los cadáveres que hay el piso. Él sonríe. _

_- ¿Has utilizado nuestro cuchillo? - se oye preguntar. _

_- No. Ese es solo de nosotros - la oye responder. _

_- ¿Dónde está nuestro cuchillo?_

_Ella saca el filoso cuchillo, la luz de la luna le otorga su brillo. Bella lo mira como si no hubiera visto nada más reluciente. Rod en cambio mira los cadáveres. _

_- Te ensañaste con la mujer. Está irreconocible. _

_Ella hace una mueca de indiferencia. _

_- Me gustaban sus pendientes. _

_Rod ve a Bella con los diamantes ensartados en sus orejas. _

_- Ya veo._

_ - Era una sangre sucia. No tenía derecho a llevarlos. _

_- Claro. _

_Plis, plas, plis_. Ella se monta a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. Él se encuentra inmóvil, sus muñecas y tobillos están esposados a los barrotes de la cama. Ella sonríe ampliamente.

- Eres una chica mala, Bella.

- En absoluto, querido.

_Plis, plas, plis_. Coloca el cuchillo sobre los pezones de Rod. Él suspira. Bella presiona haciendo salir tres gotas de sangre y ella se inclina y las toma con su lengua. Rod cierra los ojos. _Plis, plas, plis_.

En un momento Bella lo libera y é aprovecha para voltearlos a ambos y ponerse sobre ella. Él sonríe mientras la ve debajo de él. Está caliente, excitada, atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Él sonríe por el imprevisto dominio. Empero, sabe que es sólo una ilusión, que es sólo un espejismo. Bellatrix Black no es suya. Bellatrix Black no es de nadie. No baja la cabeza, sólo finge hacerlo. No entrega el poder, sólo les deja creer eso. Betratrix Black nunca será domada.

_Plis, plas, plis_. Afuera, sigue lloviendo. Afuera, el mundo continúa sin ellos.

* * *

Otra locura mía. Mi musa no me deja en paz y me obligó a escribir esto.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
